Shigure's Father
Shigure's father was the father of Shigure and The Last Blacksmith of Yami. 'Appearance' Shigure's father was a tall middle-aged man with long black wavy hair he had tied in a ponytail in the back in a similar manner like his daughter and had facial hair on his chin. He had similar eyebrows that resembles Shigure. He typically wore a loose kimono with a sash tied around the waist and loose fitting pants and sandals with socks. His most notable appearance is the prosthetic right arm he has. 'Personality' Shigure's father was a serious and emotionless man, similar to his daughter. He refused to let Akisame die with him so he cut off his prosthetic arm to save him, showing he was honourable to an extent. He was somewhat strict with Shigure, and seemed to feel that it was unnecessary to give her a name, but he loved his daughter very much, such as protecting her from Kii's wrath and not wanting her to see his fight with Akisame. He was also comfortable with Akisame looking after his daughter. While he was a member of Yami, he didn't seem to be the kind of man who would kill needlessly for power. It's unknown how loyal he was but it's presumed he may have killed people before, suggesting he may have done some bad things in the past. Towards the end, he was more laid back and more focused on making swords as a capable blacksmith. Skills *'Master Swordsman': Having once been a member of Yami, it is clear that he was a master of weapons, if not swords. This was demonstrated in his attempt at saving Shigure where he was able to easily slice a large boulder in half with one sword attack and later in his fight with Akisame where he was capable of pushing back the jujutsu master despite his ability to counter against weapons all the way to the cliff they were on (albeit Akisame was unwilling to fight back). *'Master Blacksmith': Having made many swords, including Shigure's that holds "the secrets of steel", he proves his mastery in this art. The weapons made by him are so flawless and durable that most weapon users would do anything to get their hands on them. Back when he was alive, he was the number one blacksmith in Yami, and had made an entire collection of swords and other weapons that he personally considered to be his ultimate "masterpieces". Shigure's sword is the last piece of this collection, the last sword he ever made before his death and overall is considered to the best part of the collection. *'Immense Speed': Shigure father has shown to have unbelievable speed by saving Shigure from falling rocks where he instantly appeared at the spot where Shigure was right before the rocks came close to her despite the distance between the two being fairly large and the distance between Shigure and the rocks being very small. * Enhanced Endurance: 'While not having shown any high level endurance Shigure's father was more than capable of putting up decent masterful fight against Akisame in spite of the fact that he was dying at the time thus showing enough endurance to temporarily suppress his illness to have one final battle. * '''Immense Sei Ki: '''As a powerful master of Yami's armed division Shigure's father possessed a great amount of ki evidenced by the enormous range of his Seikūken that even Akisame was surprised to see which nearly encompassed the entire mountain cliff they were fighting on. 'History Shigure's father states that at some time in the past he had tried to steal the forging technique from the last remaining swordsmith and had his arm sliced off as a result. Since then, he lived alone in the mountains with his then unnamed daughter and had contracted a terminal illness some time during this period. Yami make a request to him to make various weapons for Yami's Armed Divison. As they sponsored him so he could test and try various techniques. At one point, Kagerō Kii entered his home to retrieve Setsunamaru. Before the then-unnamed Shigure could take revenge for the bird, her father immediately sent Kii away, saying that the Yami member would have easily killed her. He was the Last Smith of Yami Armed Divison he had created all the weapons and Armor of the Hachiou Executioner Blade A while later, Shigure's father met Akisame Kōetsuji when the latter was still young and travelling. As the two talked, he asked Akisame to kill him, to which he refused but stayed with them after seeing his seemingly indifferent attitude towards his daughter. However, Shigure's father is shown to truly care about his daughter when a boulder almost crushes her, convincing Akisame that there was no need for him to worry. Eventually, he goaded Akisame into a fight and was thrown from a cliff but was caught by his artificial arm. Shigure's father explained that he acted indifferently to his daughter in order to teach her not to become like him. Though Akisame tried to save him, he cut off his prosthetic hand and plummeted to his death. Before dying, however he had crafted one final sword which held the secrets of steel as his legacy for his daughter. 'Battle Log' *Vs Akisame Kōetsuji (Loss) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Master Category:Yami Category:Deceased Category:Weapon User Category:Male